Chimera Shinobi
by deamondragonsclaw
Summary: Two Years after defeating 'Father' May Chang travels to see Alphonse, only to find him with another women, heart broken and with the notes to create Chimera's and Homunculi in her possession, May leave's to travel the world and create creatures that will never betray her. So what happens when she saves one Naruto Uzumaki and makes him her apprentice? find out. Rated M for later.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter for this story, the idea came from FinalKingdomHearts**

"talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"summoning/Bijuu/Chimera form"**

**I do not own Naruto or Full Metal Alchemist **

**let the story begin**

Deep underneath a lab on the back of a giant turtle, which was currently of the coast of the land of waves, a woman stood in front of a large tank with a smile on her face, the reason her newest experiment was almost finished.

The woman was Professor May Chang, a world famous researcher who specialized in creating a mix of Chimera's with the healing and regenerative powers of homunculi, without needing a Philosopher Stone.

It all started two years after the defeat of 'Father', May had been seeing Alphonse Elric, and learning Alchemy from him. When she heard that he was going to Xing to learn about Alkahestry, she had gone to surprise him, only to find him with another woman.

Heartbroken at losing the man she loved and one of the only things she had left, since she lost the thrown to her half-brother Ling Yao, she fell into a small depression, before finding works on Chimera's and Homunculi's.

With the notes that 'Father' left on the two creatures and the knowledge of both Alkahestry and Alchemy at her disposal, May headed out into the world to begin her research.

After ten years of study and research, May had managed to successfully create a Chimera that had the regenerative powers of the Homunculi; and after another five years, she had managed to turn herself into one.

Once she had successfully become a Chimera herself, she spent time traveling the world and gathering animals and DNA of animals from all over the world. She had eventual found herself an apprentice whom she was currently watching.

Inside the large tank in front of her, floated her greatest experiment, her apprentice and lover, fifteen year old Naruto Uzumaki.

Five years after becoming a Chimera, May was gathering samples from a village in the Elemental nations; the village was none other than Konoha.

_**Flashback**_

_It was a cool summer's night and May was walking through the streets of Konoha with a smile on her face, she had just finished getting a few samples from some creatures that resided in Konoha, or more specifically the forest of death._

_As she calmly exited the gate, she stopped as a familiar scent hit her nose, the scent of blood. Curious she followed the scent until she came upon a horrible sight; a blonde haired boy no older than five was strapped to a makeshift cross, with two kunai piercing his hands and feet. The most shocking thing was that the boy was still breathing, if barely._

"_Oh my… what the hell is this?" May yelled running over to the cross, before pulling the boy down, watching as the holes in his hands began to heal at an incredible rate._

"_Who on earth would do something like this?" she muttered before she heard laughing coming from nearby. Curious she walked over to where the laughter was coming from before stopping and bristling in anger, as she heard to voices laughing about the boy she had just found._

"_Man that was to easy we really showed that demon brat," said one of the voices._

"_I know, and all before the ANBU showed up to, how much you want to bet they don't find him until morning?" asked the second voice._

"_No bet, Lord Hokage probably already has them running around the village looking for the demon," said the first._

"_You know, it's a good thing Lord Hokage didn't try to turn him into a weapon like the other villages do for their Jinchurikki," said a third voice. "If he did then we would never be able to pay the damned thing back for what it did five years ago."_

"_That's true," said the second man. "But you know I bet the civilian council and the village will reward us once they learn what we did to that demon."_

_Before the three men could continue their conversation May had appeared behind all three of them and killed them all, her eyes glowing bright red._

_**Flashback End**_

After killing the three men, she had taken the boy back to her lab, which was on the back of a giant turtle she had found of the coast Xing.

Once he had woken up she explained who she was and what had happened, before offering him the chance to become her apprentice, which he accepted almost immediately.

After that May spent the next ten years teaching him about alchemy and alkahestry, along with some ninjutsu and taijutsu she had stolen from Konoha, one of which was the shadow clone jutsu, which helped speed up both of their learning.

Before she could do anything else, a small red light on the tank Naruto was in turned green, signaling that he was finished.

"So how do you feel?" she asked with a small warm smile once the liquid in the tank was gone, prompting Naruto to slowly open his eyes.

"I feel great, better than I have in a long time," Naruto grinned once the tank had sunk into the ground beneath him. Naruto was tall, standing at a good 6'2"; he had long spiky blond hair that reached the middle of his back, and a pair of blood red eyes with slits for pupils.

May licked her lips as she stared at his body; Naruto was well built for a fifteen year old. His body was sleek and slim like a runner, but he also had a full six pack, thanks to all the training he had been doing over the years, fighting the Chimera's that lived on the island, though almost all of them were mindless animals.

"Good, now as much as I don't want you to, I need you to get dressed to we can test out your full potential in both human and beast form," Naruto nodded with a sweatdrop on the back of his head, seeing as May was a closet pervert, expecially when it came to him.

Once Naruto was dressed in nothing more than a pair of black ANBU pants and bandages wrapped around his stomach and his arms from his hands to his elbow, leaving his fingers free, he followed her out of the lab and into a small arena she had on the island.

"So who am I fighting first?" Naruto asked hopping into the arena popping his arms, before another figure landed in front of him.

The figure stood about 5'9" and appeared to be fifteen years old; she had long blonde hair and green cat like eyes. She was wearing a pair of black ANBU pants and bandages around her chest under a red vest.

"I've been waiting for this," she said flexing her claw like hands. "I'm going to kick your ass for grabbing my breast during our last spare," all around them chuckling could be heard as the glowing eyes of other Chimera's, appeared to watch the fight with the two strongest people on the island, minus their creator of course.

"Can't you let that go Yugito, I told you it was an accident," he gulped, knowing she didn't believe him.

"You can take your accident," she vanished and appeared above him, he leg in the air, "to hell," she brought down her leg in a heel drop causing a crater to appear in the spot Naruto had been.

"_Damn, she's really pissed, if only May hadn't caused me to trip, I know I saw her use her alchemy to trip me,"_ Naruto thought as he landed a few feet away, having jumped backwards to avoid her attack, before shooting towards her, aiming at her face with a punch, which she caught before throwing him over her shoulder.

Over the next few minutes the two were a blur of motion as they threw punches and kicks at each other while dodging and weaving through the others attack. With a final attack, the two disengaged, flying a few feet away from each other.

"Alright you two, now that we know your human forms are durable, I want you two to fight in your beast forms," May said getting a grin from the two panting Chimera.

"Alright let's do this," Naruto yelled crouching over before transforming into his beast form. Naruto's body became covered in red fur, as his hands and feet became claws. Naruto's new form was that of a blood red bi-pedaled fox, with a few key differences. The first were the giant pair of wing casting a shadow over his form while long tail swayed behind him.

"That's fine by me," Yugito said before changing like Naruto had. Her body was covered in azure blue fur as her hands and feet became claws. Yugito's new form was that of a bi-pedaled cheetah while a giant pair of wings and a tail appeared behind her similar to Naruto's own.

Once the had both taken on their beast form, they let out a loud roar before shooting of at each other, starting their fight again getting a smirk from May.

"Well it seems like both of their beast forms are a complete success," she smiled writing down what she saw. Both Naruto and Yugito were her greatest creations not just because of what they had become, but because of what they were before.

After rescuing Naruto, had learnt about Kyubi and the other Bijuu as well as bloodline limiters. With that knowledge in mind she began tracking down and rescuing the Jinchurikki and bloodline users.

She managed to rescue Yugito Nii from Kumo, Fu from Taki, Gaara from Suna, Utakata from Kiri and Han from Iwa, she even ended the blood purge in Kiri by capturing Yagura and taking him to her island.

She also gathered a number of people with bloodlines or who were all alone and brought them to the island where she turned them all into different Chimera's, turning all of the males, minus the Jinchurikki, all became mindless animals.

"Both are rather skilled in both forms and their ability to retract their wing is incredibly fast, at the rate their growing we won't have to worry about any uninvited guest," May smiled as the two continued to move at inhuman speeds.

Suddenly all movement stopped as a high-pitched alarm sounded throughout the island, it was a special defense system and the sound could only be heard by Chimera's

"Well it seems that we have some guest, Naruto, Yugito check it out," May snapped her fingers, causing the two to head out in order to investigate.

"So what do you think we should do, kill them or take them to see May?" Yugito asked as the two glanced at the four intruders who had killed a few wolf chimeras.

"I think we should see what they want first then decide," Naruto smirked watching them panting as the pack of wolves was surrounding them.

"So what do you think we should do now?" panted out one of the intruders. He had silvery hair and a Konoha headband covering his left eye.

"I don't know Kakashi, but whatever we do we should do it fast," said the second intruder; this one was a woman with black hair and red eyes.

"I say we kill run for it, there's no way for us to beat all of these creatures," said the third person; another woman with purple hair tied up like a pineapple.

"That's would be a good idea Anko, but these thing's currently have us surrounded," said Kakashi.

"Well at least I'm coming up with ideas Kakashi," Anko snapped.

"This is not the time for fighting," said the fourth member of the group; a man with a beard and a cigarette in his mouth.

Before the group could say anymore the wolves began to move forward in an attack, only to stop, and slowly begin backing away from the group.

"Did we scare them of?" the first woman asked glancing at the wolf creatures which were still surrounding them but had backed off a little.

"I don't think so Kurenai, I think their preparing for something," said Kakashi.

"Your right," the four intruders tensed at the sound of a voice. "Their waiting for me to decide whether or not to let them kill you," they followed the sound of the voice only to stare in shock at the sight of a boy of about fifteen sitting on the head of the biggest wolf, what really shocked them was that he looked like a clone of the fourth Hokage.

"Now tell me, who are you four and what are you doing on our island?" Naruto asked in a calm voice watching the Konoha shinobi, he recognized the one with silver hair as one of the ANBU that would actually help him when he was in Konoha, and the two women who would give him food when they found him, but he didn't know the fourth person.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, these are Anko Mitarashi," Anko nodded her head, "Kurenai Yuhi," the genjutsu mistress glance around and noticed Yugito standing between two wolves, "And Asuma Sarutobi," Asuma glanced around trying to find a way out. "We are shinobi from Konoha, we got reports that this island appeared here a while back and were sent to investigate it."

"Sigh, it just had to be you three," Naruto said getting confused looks from the four shinobi. "You know you're lucky right now, if it were anyone else from Konoha, except Neko or Tora, you would all be dead right now."

"Do we know you?" Kurenai asked looking at him, she had the feeling she'd seen him before but couldn't place where.

"I guess they really did think you died ten years ago," Yugito said getting strange looks from the shinobi. "It would explain why they never sent ANBU to look for you," she said the eyes of the three widening as they realized who he was.

"Naruto," they said in unison getting a smirk from the blonde.

"So you do remember, but it doesn't matter," he stood up, causing all of the wolf creatures to back up. "I'm allowing you all to leave here today, but don't come back, or else I can't guaranty your safety," with that all of the wolves vanished back into the trees with Naruto, leaving Yugito with the Konoha shinobi.

"Sigh, you should listen to him, if you came back here again without permission, we'll kill you," she said leaving as well.

"So what do we do Kakashi?" Asuma asked looking over at the leader of the mission.

"We should split up," he said shocking the others. "Me and Asuma will head back to the leaf and inform the Hokage of this, Kurenai you and Anko will stay here and try to talk to Naruto, find out what happened to him and what's up with this island," the two women nodded before jumping off in the direction Naruto had gone while Kakashi and Asuma headed back to the leaf.

"I see, so Konoha now knows of your existence, are you alright with that?" May asked looking at Naruto, who had just reported what they had found.

"Sigh, it's alright, they would have found out sooner or later anyways," Naruto said getting a nod of agreement from his teacher. "This way we can let them know not to come here unless they want to die."

"I guess it can't be helped," her eyes darted over to where a she sensed two pairs of eyes were watching them. "What do you want to do about our remaining guest?" the two pairs of eyes widened in surprise that she knew they were there.

"I would prefer not killing two of the only people that were kind to me when I was little," he glanced over at area the two were hiding in. "And since they didn't heed my warning, turn them into Chimera's."

At his words both Anko and Kurenai bolted for the entrance they had followed Naruto through, only to find it blocked by two figures.

The two figures were women, each with long hair and blood red eyes, the first had silver hair while the second had pink. What was really startling about the two was their appearance. Both women were pale white, their ears were slightly pointed their hand's only had three fingers, and their arms looked more like wings than anything else.

"I'm sorry but Naruto said you're not allowed to leave now," the pink haired one said with a small smile.

"You didn't heed his warning to leave so now you will both become members of this island," said the silver haired one. Before either Anko or Kurenai could move, they found themselves lying on their stomachs, one of the two girls on top of them as they faced Naruto, who was walking towards them.

"I'm really sorry about this, but I did warn you two," he said with a sad look on his face before both of them were knocked unconscious.

"What should we do with them Naruto?" asked the pink haired girl, who had a wide smile on her face, which made her look really cute.

"Could you and Ura please take them to changing room number five, Omote?" Naruto asked the bubbly girl, who nodded happily, before the two carried the Konoha kunoichi away.

An hour later Naruto stood in front of the two tanks that held Anko and Kurenai, both of whom were starting to regain consciousness.

"I see you're awake, why didn't you leave when I told you to?" he asked once both women were awake. "Well it doesn't matter now, I'm really sorry it's come to this," he said pressing a key on the control panel.

"I know it's hard, but it's for the best you'll see," May said placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder as they watched the two women writhe in pain as the transformation began.

"I know but it doesn't make it any easier, especially with these two," he said letting out a tired sigh before turning and leaving the room after kissing May on the cheek.

"You two really did it, now he's upset," she glared at the two women, before letting out a tiered sigh knowing they were only following orders. "Well it doesn't matter anymore, in a few hours you two will become the newest Chimera's on the island, and will stay here with us forever," she smiled at that before running of to try and cheer Naruto up.

**Well I hope you all enjoyed it thanks for reading and please review. Again the idea came from FinalKingdomHearts.**

**Name/Anime/Chimera from.**

**May Chang/FMA/?**

**Naruto Uzumaki/Naruto/Fox Dragon**

**Yugito Nii/Naruto/Cat Dragon**

**Ura Moka/Rosario+Vampire/Bat**

**Omote Moka/Rosario+Vampire/Bat**

**Anko Mitarashi/Naruto/?**

**Kurenai Yuhi/Naruto/?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter for this story, i hope you enjoy**

"talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"summoning/Bijuu/Chimera form"**

**I do not own Naruto or Full Metal Alchemist**

**let the story begin**

It was a bright beautiful morning and the citizens of Konoha were all enjoying the warm weather, all except for one Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third Hokage; he was currently going over the report he had received from Kakashi about the mysterious turtle like island just off the coast.

"_So Naruto is alive, but then why didn't he ever return?"_ he wondered reading the part about Naruto controlling the pack of strange creatures that had attacked his shinobi.

It had been a week since Kakashi and Asuma had returned and he was currently trying to figure out what course of action he should take, if he told the council they would demand Naruto be brought back and turned into a weapon or killed, neither were options he liked.

"Sigh Naruto, if you truly were alive then why didn't you ever return?" the old hokage wondered out loud, not expecting an answer.

"Because, I was offered a better life than anything I could have hoped for in this hell hole," the old man jumped at the voice and snapped his head in the direction it originated, only for his eyes to widen at the sight of an older Naruto, glaring at him.

"Naruto is that really you?" the old hokage asked slowly rising from his chair.

"No I'm only a shadow clone," the old man stopped at that, it wasn't Naruto but at least he now had prof that the boy was alive. "I came to tell you, if you send any more people to our island, we will kill them."

"Naruto what happen to you and what did you do with Kurenai and Anko?" the old man asked worried about his shinobi, if either of them were dead…

"Don't worry both Anko and Kurenai are fine, though neither are coming back to the leaf any time soon," the old man froze at that. "As for me, like I said, I gained a new and better life."

"Naruto answer me, what did you do to Kurenai and Anko?" the old man began slowly releasing KI, which got him a bored look from the clone.

"As I said, both are fine, they are both alive and well," his eyes hardened. "But since they didn't heed my warning to leave they both have paid the price and have become part of the island."

"What do you mean 'part of the island' what did you do?" he yelled only to get a smirk from the boy before he dispelled in a cloud of smoke. "Damn it, ANBU get me Hana Inuzuka, Yugao Uzuki, and Tsume Inuzuka now," he yelled not noticing a second smaller cloud of smoke.

On Chimera island, standing in front of the tanks holding Anko and Kurenai, Naruto slowly opened his eyes, letting out a long sigh, the old man was pushing his luck by sending more people here.

"So what did the old man have to say?" asked a voice from behind him as a pair of arms wrapped around his neck and a pair of soft breast pressed into his back.

"He's sending three more women that I know here, I don't know if he's testing something or not, but he's ignoring my warning," Naruto glanced over his shoulder to see his lover/teacher.

"Don't worry Naruto, we won't hurt them, we'll just change them into Chimera as well," May said kissing his cheek, getting a small smile from the boy. "In other new, I have gotten word from my brother telling me he would be coming to see us."

"I thought you hated your brother since he became king of Xing," Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I did at first but after a few years I just accepted that he was Emperor and that I was free to travel the world," she smiled at him. "Besides, by leaving Xing and Amestris I was able to meet you and become the leader of my own shinobi village."

Naruto smiled at that; two year after Naruto had become her apprentice, they had captured a trading ship had landed on the edge of the island, their cargo were all women who had been raped and abused, many of them were kunoichi.

After saving the women, most of whom wanted to die, Naruto had convinced May to give the women a new life as Chimera. After thinking about it May agreed and turned all of the women on the ship into Chimera's and allowed them to live on the island which they accepted, creating a small village for them.

Over the following years, the small village of women Chimera had grown as more 'trading' ships landed on the island and the 'cargo' were given new chances at life, all the men on the ship were turned into mindless animals to act as guards.

Naruto had also saved women from bandit camps when he traveled to the elemental nations to gather animal samples for May. He also managed to convince a lot of missing nin to travel to the island such as Ameyuri Ringo, Zecora Momochi and her apprentice Haku, and many others. He even convinced Tsunade Senju and her apprentice Shizune.

As the village continued to grow and more Kunoichi arrived in, they citizens decided to create their own shinobi village and made May the Kage, since she was the owner of the island and the one to give them new chances at life.

"So any clue as to why your brother is coming?" Naruto asked looking at her.

"Apparently word of our island housing strange creatures has reached the Elric brothers, who decided to come and check it out," she frowned at that. "Since they shared this information with Ling Yao, who knew I had started research on Chimera's and Homunculi, has asked to come her in hopes I can turn his lover Lan Fan into a chimera that way they can stay together forever."

"So are you going to change her?" May gave him a small smile.

"Of course, he did help my clan after he became Emperor of Xing, so I suppose I do owe him a little," she had a small smirk on her face. "Besides it'll be nice to see him again and introduce him to you."

Before anything else could be said, the light that signaled they two were done turned green and the liquid in the tanks began to drain away, allowing the two to wake up.

"So how do you two feel?" may asked once the two were awake, drawing their attention.

"What happen, what did you do to use?" Anko yelled pounding on the tank.

"You two failed to heed the warning and leave the island, as such you have been captured and are now part of the island," Naruto said getting confused looks from the two, as the tanks lowered around them.

"What exactly do you mean 'part of the island'?" Kurenai asked as Naruto handed them both a pair of pants and a shirt, since they were only in their underwear.

Once the two were dressed Naruto motioned for them to follow him as he led them and led them down a long hallway with a bright light at the end of it. Once they exited the hallway both women stared open mouthed at the sight in front of them.

The hall they exited led the out into a village large village full of women and strange creatures, both interacting like normal while others, obviously shinobi, flew through the air hopping from roof to roof. The two kunoichi stared in awe as the followed Naruto through the streets, as the women and strange creatures interacted without alarm and others were bowing to Naruto and greeting him with warm smiles, one woman even offered him an apple which he kindly accepted; it was completely different from what they remembered from when he was in Konoha.

"I would like to welcome you both to Chimera Island," Naruto said once they reached a point that over looked the entire village, which was easily twice as big as Konoha. "Since both of you didn't heed my warning you are now both part of the island population of Chimera's."

"Wait what do you mean, what are Chimera's?" Kurenai asked looking at Naruto questioningly.

"Sigh, this is a chimera," Naruto said before changing into his fox form, minus the wings, which shocked the two women. **"Chimera's are humans that have been fused with certain animals, for instance I have been fused with a fox and a dragon,"** he said pulling of a scale to show them, before returning to his human form.

"Because you refused to leave you have been turned into Chimera, just like everyone else on this island," both kunoichi stared at him in shock.

"Wait so you turned us into monsters because we didn't leave," Anko yelled at the fox chimera, who simple stared at her.

"You know it's really offensive to call use monsters," Naruto said flatly, causing her to gain a twitch. "But in a sense yes, though you two were changed without consent, unlike most of the others here."

"Wait, do you mean that everyone else agreed to be changed into chimera?" Kurenai asked getting a sigh from Naruto.

"No not everyone, a few like you two, refused to leave and were captured and changed, though that's a very small percentage," he turned and looked over the city he had helped create with May. "Most of the women here chose to be turned into chimera, as a way to begin a new life," he noticed that the both had confused expressions on their faces, causing him to chuckle.

"This village is a type of Amazonian society, I'm technically the only male on the island," he smiled and waved to people on the street below him who waved to him. All of the women here were part of slave rings, it started off with ships full of them landing here on the island, when we learnt that a the ships were full of raped women we killed the men and offered the women new lives as chimera, which they all accepted.

As more ship landed the small village we started slowly grew, I even brought women from the mainland, who were captured by bandits," he turned to face them with a small smile. "All of the women on this island are chimera, this island is a place for them to live in peace and for the ones who don't want to become chimera, we simply erase their memory of this place and return them to their homes."

"Wait so what about those creatures that attacked us?" Kurenai was already beginning to like this place.

"Those were the men who brought the women here or bandits that we captured and brought here, because to their crimes we turn them into mindless animals that obey only me and May," Naruto said seeing their socked expression. "Of course not all the men who come to this island are turned into mindless chimera, when some have no knowledge of their cargo or land here by mistake we erase their memories and drop them off at the nearest port."

"So you only turn men who deserve it into monsters?" Anko asked surprise, she never expected something like that.

"Yes, of course three more women will soon be joining the village like you two," they raised their eyebrows at that. "Sigh, I sent a clone to give the hokage a warning not to send more people here, but instead he's sending Tsume Inuzuka, Hana Inuzuka and Yugao Uzuki, despite my warning," both women were shocked at this, the hokage wouldn't do anything like that, yet they couldn't sense any type of lie from Naruto.

"But never mind that, why don't I show you around before teaching you how to take on your chimera forms," both nodded before something hit them.

"By the way what did you turn use into?" they asked in unison getting a smirk from Naruto.

"I'm surprised you don't know, Anko you were fused with the DNA of a King Cobra," Anko sighed, of course she would be fused with a snake, but at least it's a different type then what Orochimaru uses. "And Kurenai, you were fused with the DNA of an artic wolf," Kurenai was surprised at that; she never expected she would be thought of as a wolf.

After showing the two around and introducing them to a few people around town, Naruto led them to a park where he then taught them how to transform into their beast forms. An hour later Naruto clapped as both of them had a surprisingly good amount of control over their transformations; both were able to perform full and partial transformation.

Anko's chimera form was rather impressive; her body was covered in black scales with a purple x like pattern on her arms, legs and back. She had a long slender tail and a hood on the back of her head, with red scales in the shape of eyes on the inside of the hood, giving her the appearance of having a pair of more menacing eyes.

Kurenai's form was rather impressive as well; her body was covered in silvery white fur, with a pair of ears and a tail. She also gained some power over snow and ice, which surprised her until Naruto explained that they added the DNA from a member of the Yuki clan along with the wolf.

"Wow, you two really are fast learners," Naruto said as they took their human forms again. "At this rate you'll be as good as me at transforming," both chuckled at that, he was a lot livelier here than he ever was back in Konoha. "I just hope the other three will be able to adapt like you two."

"What exactly do you plan to do to them?" Anko asked a little worried; Naruto told them that the Hokage was sending them despite Naruto's warning.

"Sigh, their coming here despite my warning, so I'll turn them into chimera's as well, I won't kill them since they were kind to me while in Konoha, but they won't be returning to Konoha," a sad look spread across his face.

"I'm sorry Naruto, this is our fault for coming here," Naruto waved of her apology.

"Don't worry about it," he gave a small smile. "Any ways, now that you both have a grasp on your transformations I'll show you to the place you'll be staying while you're here," they nodded and followed Naruto through town, memorizing the places Naruto pointed out until they reached an apartment complex.

After dropping both kunoichi of at their new home, Naruto spread his wings and flew back to the kage tower, which is where he lived along with May.

"So how did they deal with everything?" May asked as Naruto entered her office, which was a giant room with desk at the far end, a sofa and two arm chairs surrounding a fire place on one wall and a few bookshelves on the other.

"They took it rather well," he said falling onto the sofa she was sitting on, placing his head in her lap, getting a small smile from her. "In fact, they took it better than most people would have."

"That's good," she smiled and leaned over, capturing his lips in a deep passionate kiss, which he eagerly returned.

**Lemon**

As the kiss continued Naruto pulled himself over her as May stretched out along the sofa, each pulling the others cloths of until both were naked.

"I hope you're ready for this," May said flipping them over so that she was on top, before turning so that her lower lips were above Naruto's face while she began licking his hard rod, sending a shiver of pleasure through him.

"Oh, that feels so good," Naruto moaned out before he tore into her lower hole, getting a moan of pleasure from her. "Man I'm about to cum," Naruto said after a few minutes of her bobbing her head while he ate her out, before she stopped as Naruto unleashed his load into her, while she released all over him.

"Um, it's so good, it's salty yet sweet at the same time," May said as Naruto moved from under her to behind her, positioning himself with her.

"Are you ready for this?" she nodded her head, before letting out a scream of pleasure as Naruto plunged deep into her, slowly at first before picking up speed.

"Oh yes faster, faster, fas**ter oh yes it feels so good,"** May yelled changing into her chimera form as they went, Naruto doing the same. May was covered in black and white fur while a long striped scaly tail with a scorpion stinger wrapped around Naruto who licked the stinger on the tail, causing her to shiver in pleasure.

"Your wish i**s my command,"** Naruto said picking up speed as he changed into his own chimera form, causing her to scream in pleasure.

Naruto was really glad he activated the silencing seal when he came into the office since May's screaming was slowly growing louder and louder as Naruto picked up speed.

"**Oh man, May I'm about to cum,"** Naruto grunted out.

"**Then cum, release it all inside me,"** May yelled out before screaming in pleasure as both of them came together, before falling onto the sofa, panting.

**That was good, so you ready for round two?"** Naruto asked after a few minutes of resting, getting an nod from May, before flipping her onto her back and pushing straight into her again."

**Lemon End**

The next day as the sun rose over the village, Naruto sat on the window and watch with a smile on his face as May slept without a care in the world.

She had finally fallen asleep only an hour before hand, though Naruto had to admit he did enjoy the night they had.

"Sigh, I guess it's time to start the day," Naruto muttered to himself before walking over and kissing May, before hopping out the window towards the shinobi academy, where he was going to be acting as a teacher for the day.

**Well I hope you all enjoyed it thanks for reading and please review.**

**Naruto's Harem: May Chang, Yugito Nii, Ura Moka, Omote Moka, **

**Name/Anime/Chimera from.**

**May Chang/FMA/?**

**Naruto Uzumaki/Naruto/Fox Dragon**

**Yugito Nii/Naruto/Cat Dragon**

**Ura Moka/Rosario+Vampire/Bat**

**Omote Moka/Rosario+Vampire/Bat**

**Anko Mitarashi/Naruto/Snake**

**Kurenai Yuhi/Naruto/Wolf**


End file.
